Tohru
|english = |gallery = Yes }} Tohru (トール, Tōru) also known as Tohru Kobayashi (小林トール Kobayashi Tōru) is one of the main characters in the series Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon. Tohru is a female dragon with the ability to transform into a human girl. After Kobayashi rescues her, she falls in love with her and decides to work for her as a maid. She is the daughter of Damocles. Appearance In her human form, Tohru has long blonde hair with flaming orange tips and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils, and a buxom figure with large thighs and plump, bouncy breasts, claiming to be a D cup (for dragon size). She magically transforms her scales into a maid outfit, copying the uniform from a maid cosplay cafe (Maid Cafe Cozy) after flying to Kobayashi's apartment the first time. While in the private comfort of Kobayashi's apartment, Tohru wears her tail out, and on occasion, her wings. Outside, she hides both her tail and wings but retains her horns. Anyone who notices usually chalks it up to a form of cosplay. Tohru's dragon form appears as a big green European dragon with black wings and a light green underbelly. The height of her dragon form towers over Kobayashi's old apartment that's four stories high. In the anime, Tohru's hair is given an extra shade of pink and purple at the tips. Personality As a Chaos Dragon, Tohru was raised to hate humans and is supposed to be a fierce and dangerous dragon with nothing other than destruction in mind, but this all changed when she met Kobayashi. She is now cheerful and kind to every human she meets, except for those who are real or, as it is in most cases, imagined rival love interest to Kobayashi. She is also quickly influenced by what she sees on the television or the internet. Tohru is sexually attracted to Kobayashi, telling the latter herself, and often performs acts out of a sexual desire for her, such as licking her clothes clean, offering to lotion her body, and attempting multiple times to get Kobayashi to specifically eat her tail meat, despite Kobayashi claiming to be ethically against consuming. In the manga, she is quick to become enraged at the mere mention of the Abrahamitic God and Jesus Christ, for seemingly personal reasons (hinting at the possibility of one or more bad encounters with them or him being the god she tried to attack). Background Hundreds of years ago, Tohru was raised to believe that humans were evil, inferior and foolish beings, which explains her initial distaste towards the human race and her alignment with the Chaos Faction. She was heavily injured by a god leading a human army in her last battle, forcing her to retreat to the modern world to hide where she meets Kobayashi, who rescues her from the verge of death. On that same day, she falls in love with Kobayashi and takes her up on her offer to live with her as her maid. Plot Powers and Abilities Tohru claims that she is one of the more powerful dragons capable of bringing about the Armageddon.Episode 1 She appears to be capable of opening portals to other worlds or dimensions with ease, a rare ability seeing as both Kanna and Elma, despite the latter being equal to Tohru in terms of power, do not possess this particular skill. Lucoa, a former deity, has this ability as well, after implying that she frequently travels between the two worlds to check up on Tohru. Her tail is apparently poisonous, but seemingly not to either her or other dragons in general. Throughout the season, Tohru is shown to have control over the fire "element", unleashing a burst of flame enough to sweep away clouds. Unlike Kanna, who summons her energy through her hands, Tohru breathes fire from her mouth. Tohru’s fire can come out in a variety of ways, a large blast of flame, to an incinerating beam, to a small burst of pure destructive energy that destroys anything Tohru wants to get destroyed. Relationships Kobayashi Tohru is deeply in love with Kobayashi. She does her best to serve Kobayashi as her maid every day and hopes that someday they'll share feelings. Throughout the story, she attempts feeding Kobayashi her tail (without success) after detoxifying it. It is confirmed that Kobayashi has begun to return Tohru's feelings of a more romantic nature.Chapter 48 Elma Tohru and Elma were once friends but had a falling out when Tohru became disgusted by Elma's gluttony - which enabled her worshippers to easily bribe her with food - and destroyed a temple dedicated to her. Following this event, they became fierce rivals until Kobayashi was able to broker a truce. Kanna Kamui Tohru and Kanna get along pretty well since they have known each other for a long time. Tohru even teaches Kanna about the human world and Tohru is something like an (adopted) older sister to Kanna. Takiya Makoto Tohru dislikes Takiya to a point, initially suspecting him of being attracted to Kobayashi (though she later learns that this was not the case). She puts up with him for Kobayashi's sake, seeing as he means well as a friend and colleague. Lucoa Lucoa is one of Tohru's old friends and as such, cares about her. Before taking residence in the modern world, she goes out of her way to travel between worlds to check up on Tohru, often dropping by Kobayashi's apartment to visit. Damocles Tohru's relationship with her father is strained because of the way she now chooses to live as Kobayashi's maid. He hates humans and attempts to reclaim her and bring her back to the reality they had come from, to the point wherein the anime he and Tohru fight in their dragon forms; despite this, he takes a human form while in the human world. She objects to his wishes after Kobayashi stands up for her, causing him to call her foolish, stupid, and insolent. Fafnir Ilulu Bandit Girl Trivia *In real life, Tohru is named for Thor, Norse god of thunder. In the story, this is stated to be a coincidence. References Category:Main character Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Characters